1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement on a brushing device of a container of liquid cosmetics, more particularly one, which includes an applying component, and a clipping component capable of being forced to block a passage of the applying component by means of a cap of the cosmetics container; therefore, the brushing device has a relatively simple structure, and takes less time, labor and cost to manufacture and assemble.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 7, a prior liquid lip cosmetics container 6 includes a soft container 61, a blocking member 62, a floating plug 63, a connecting sleeve 64, a lip rubbing component 65, and a cap 66. The container 61 has outer threads 611 around an opening thereof. The blocking member 62 is secured in the opening of the container 61, and has a holding hole 621 extending through a center thereof, a closing end 622 on a lower end of the holding hole 621, and several through holes 623 on the closing end 622 for the liquid cosmetics to flow through. The floating plug 63 is received in the holding hole 621 of the blocking member 62 in a movable manner, and has a hydraulic room 631 in a bottom portion, and a through hole 632 extending through a center thereof for the liquid cosmetics to flow through. The connecting sleeve 64 has a through hole 641, and an upper end of the floating plug 63 is held in the through hole 641. And, the lip rubbing component 65 is joined to the through hole 641 of the connecting sleeve 64. The cap 66 has inner threads 661 to be threadedly engaged with the outer threads 611 of the container 61. The cap 66 will depress the connecting sleeve 64 as well as the floating plug 63 so as to make the floating plug 63 become closely in touch with the closing end 622 of the blocking member 62 after the cap 66 is positioned over the connecting sleeve 64, and securely joined to the container 61. Thus, the through hole 632 of the floating plug 63 is blocked by the closing end 622, and the liquid cosmetics are prevented from flow out of the container 61 through the through hole 632.
The above liquid lip cosmetics container has a complicate structure, having too many components. Therefore, it takes much time, labor and cost to manufacture and assemble.